Bloodlines
by DamnYouReality
Summary: Carlisle finds Izzy Swan dying and changes her, and it becomes evident that she is different than other vamps...full summary inside. Disclaimer: all characters and settings go to respective authors and publishers
1. I Belong Here

**Full Summary: Carlisle finds seventeen year old Izzy Swan dying, and turns her, and it becomes evident that she is different from other vamps. Incredibly fast and strong, even for a newborn, the most beautiful vampire he's ever seen, and the brightest, most frightening blood red eyes he has ever seen. They research her heritage, and make some shocking discoveries**

_I leaned in to kiss him, the most gorgeous boy I had ever met. He had the face of a borticelli angel, and deep, weary eyes, an impossible shade of liquid-gold. "We have forever" he said, apropos of nothing, leaning in and pressing his icy-cold lips to my neck. Out of nowhere, a shrill buzzing was heard. _I opened my eyes, ending the dream. I looked around my room, trying to figure it out. I had the strangest feeling about this dream, that perhaps it had some sort of prophetical significance. _Ridiculous_ I thought to myself, dismissing the dream as a result of way too much television, and dressing in my favorite Grey Skinny Jeans, along with my black ac/dc t-shirt, and to complete the ensemble, black combat boots, still in great condition though I'd worn them for half a year. I looked out my window to see that it was raining in a light, refreshing mist. Perfect for a relaxing walk through the forest. I grabbed the first jacket my hands came upon, my favorite leather one that smells of diesel fuel, and headed out the door. I don't know why, but I've always found rain soothing, inspiring somehow. As I went further down the path, losing sight of the house, I inhaled deeply to savor the musky, woodsy scent of the air. The rain picked up, and poured water, dampening my hair, which I'd forgotten to brush. From behind the tree, a pale-white figure emerged, with an inhumanly beautiful face, and wild orange hair, so bright it reminded me of the bonfires I'd had with Jacob when we were young. Leaves and debris were tangled into the wild, flame-colored jungle that was her hair. She shared the same qualities of the boy from my dream, the pale skin, the inhuman beauty. I noticed one difference, though. Her eyes were a piercing coal black, and they glinted with an incomprehensible emotion. I noted that she wore a fur poncho, accompanied by badly torn jeans and a white tank-top. The fur poncho was stained with something red…blood? It was either that, or PEDA was at it again and had gotten her with that red paint.

"Oh, god, finally!" she said in a babyish, tinkly soprano, not the voice I would have paired with those tortured black eyes and catlike gait. She tensed to spring, and landed right on my shoulders, and within the next minute I was laying on the ground, my vision blurring. Through the haze, I could see her spread out her fingers as if they were claws, and she made a huge scrape across my shoulder. I felt a warm liquid spilling at an alarming rate. I felt two sharper, torturous gashes made by her fingernails that felt worse than the time I accidentally shot a regular nail through my foot. I'd take that a million times now. The world seemed distorted, as if I was slowly sinking underwater, and black spots came across my already blurry vision, until I was completely blacked out. I was still somewhat aware of my surroundings, and could hear two harsh voices, one smooth like velvet, and the other one pleasant but much deeper, bass rather than alto. Then, a familiar tinkly soprano screaming in pain, and a sound that reminded me of boulders clashing, or smashing rocks with a sledgehammer. As I sunk in and out of alertness, I recognized the boy from my dream when I looked up. He must have found me, and saved me from that…what was she? Pale skin, freaky strength, and speed…maybe a vampire? I noted that my unnamed savior shared these traits, so he must be a vampire also. Right? I certainly hoped so. I felt drained, weak. I feared that I might meet an untimely demise. Maybe being "born into darkness" as Anne Rice called it, was my only hope. The world seemed distorted, as it had been before, and I blacked out yet again. When I finally came into awareness permanently, I was in a swanky house, with a pale-on-pale color scheme and sitting on an expensive looking white couch. The boy from my dream was there, along with a blonde twenty-something possible vampire, and a short, dark-haired vamp. Well, I was pretty sure they were. I noticed four white streaks making a beeline for the huge backyard, through a glass door. My hearing was shot from too many metal concerts, plus the whole nearly dying from blood loss thing…wait would that affect my hearing? How should I know, I'm no doctor. But I did pick up fragments of their conversation, nothing I could make sense of, for the most part.

"No way to save her humanly…"

"But the treaty…"

"We'll call Sam and Jacob…"

"She should have a say in this…"

I conveniently became fully aware at that moment, but still extremely weak and vulnerable. I hated feeling that way. I was Izzy Swan, the same girl who once shot a nail through her foot, but pulled it right out, without shedding a tear. I then remembered the issue at hand, and sat up to bring attention to the fact that I was awake.

"Should have a say in what?" I said, still weak, feeling my strength dissolve by the second

"Isabella" started the blonde

"Izzy" I corrected automatically. Even if I was on my death-bead, it still annoyed me when people addressed me as 'Isabella'

"Izzy" he said "you have a choice to make here. You can die, or you can become…one of us."

"One of us?" I pressed, though I had a good idea what that meant

"Vampires" he spat the word, the same way people who don't want to come off as violent spit out nasty swears.

"Well" I said, nearly blacking out again, but coming back to reality "if its death or vampirism…I choose the vamp life." I said, remembering my vampire obsession in the sixth grade that never completely faded out.

"Very well" he said guiltily "this will hurt. Bad. But it's worth it, for the most part. First, I'll see if Edward contacted the alpha-wolves yet"

The boy I remembered from my dream, and from the encounter with that red-headed vamp, came in, cell phone at his ear. So his name was Edward.

"You remember Izzy" he was saying "I've seen the way you think about her. You can't possibly intend to let her die because of your aversion to vampires." His voice became tender, pleading "Please, Jacob. It's her only hope. It's this life, or she dies at only seventeen. Your decision decides her fate. Her life is slipping, Jacob, don't let her die" a pause. "Thank you" he said relieved "is there any way I could repay you?" another pause "that's for her to decide" Edward laughed, before hanging up

"Carlisle, good news, Jacob gave his consent" he said

"All right" Carlisle said nervously. He leaned in toward me, the way Edward had in my dream, and pressed his ice cold lips to my neck, his granite teeth puncturing my skin, and a faint burning sensation began. A bit torturous, but I endured it, knowing it would heal me. I could felt it sealing my torn arteries, the dull ache ceased from my muscles and bones. It hurt and stung, but it wasn't so bad. I knew it would stop, and then I would be one of them, fast and strong and beautiful. Eventually, the mild burning ceased, and four more vampires had assembled. One was slender, like the others, but more round than the others, with a heart-shaped, motherly face, surrounded by soft billows of caramel hair. The other female I didn't recognize was tall, statuesque, with wavy blonde hair plummeting down to her waist, and the most exquisite face I had ever seen, even amongst vampires. The first boy, with dark curls and an extravagantly muscular bulk, looked at me with a cross of shock and confusion. The second boy, a shaggy blonde who was more bulky than Edward, but less muscular than the dark-haired one, watched me warily.

"How is that possible?" pondered Carlisle "In all my years walking amongst vampires I have never seen anything like this" his face was marveling, evidently at me.

"You have to see yourself! You're gorgeous!" squealed the dark-haired pixie vampire "I'm Alice, by the way" she tacked on

"Nice to meet you, Alice" I said in a ringing, pealing voice, that was not quite a soprano, not anywhere close to an alto, more a pleasant pitch in between the two. Wordlessly, Alice darted out of the room and came back with a full-length mirror, which reflected a face that I knew belonged to me, but held no trace of my former appearance. All my flaws were gone, my features perfect, angular. Though my beauty was not something that could be obtained by a normal human, even with millions of plastic surgeries, it looked natural, somehow, like his was how I was meant to look all along. My eyes were a bright, frightening shade of blood red, nearly growing, surrounded by a thick fringe of black lashes. I marveled at myself, tracing my features with my finger in a childlike manner. My black-dyed hair was also perfect, despite the fact that I had just nearly died, and been turned into a vampire. Someone must have brushed it for me.

"How was your conversion?" Edward asked in a concerned tone

"It didn't hurt as badly as people say" I replied "I mean, it stung, but only mildly, and it felt…oddly compatible, like I was meant for this life from the start"

"Fascinating" said the boy with shaggy blonde hair "I created many vampires in my years with Maria, and never once did I hear about anything like that. I wonder…" he mused

"By the way, this is Jasper" Edward said, gesturing toward the one who had just spoken

"Nice to meet you" said Jasper, shaking my hand. After being introduced to Rosalie [the blonde who spoke in an outwardly cordial manner with a hint of bitterness] Emmett [the burly one] and Esme [the one with caramel hair] Edward asked me "so, do you want to go hunting? The thirst must be uncomfortable."

"Wait" Carlisle interrupted "Izzy should have a say in whether she wants to be a vegetarian"

"Vegetarian?" I asked him

"We only drink animal blood" Edward quickly explained "do you want to join our coven?"

I pondered for a minute. Well, if I ate humans, I'd be alone, whereas if I became a 'Vegetarian' I would have a family to keep me company through my most brooding hours, good times and bad.

"I'll stay!" I said at last. This Vegetarian lifestyle the Cullens shared seemed…well not suitable for a girl like me, but I could definitely adjust.

"Well, in that case, let's hunt" said Emmett, breaking the silence. And with that, we headed out into the deep woods, to drain some less tasty victims**. **Following my sense of smell, I let everything be forgotten but the reality that I am the hunter, and I must find my kill. A rather pungent smell caught my attention, smelling repulsive even for an animal. The horrid fire burning in my throat could not be ignored much longer. I tackled the weak deer, pressing my lips to its furry neck and draining it in seconds. Something didn't feel right. My flaming sandpaper throat didn't cool at all. In fact, the deer's blood had done about as much good as drinking water. I tossed the corpse, and regurgitated the bitter blood as if it were a caffeine free diet Pepsi. I'd hated those, even as a human. [Caffeine free? Diet? What the hell?] I consulted Edward with my problem, and his brow furrowed in concern, as he said "We should consult Carlisle" he said matter-of-factly

"Okay" I quickly agreed, though part of me wanted to run off and go drain a few hikers.

**Sorry for the lame cliff hanger, I was in a hurry to finish! R&R, I love those reviews! **


	2. Strength and Speed

On the way back to the Cullens house, I picked up a wonderful, intoxicating, aroma. It smelled delicious. It slowly took over every thought I was thinking. Not thinking, I followed it, going at an impossible speed. Edward stared after me in shock, and tried to follow me, going as fast as he could, but he was no match for me. I inhaled deeply, following the potent scent. As it got closer, the human came into view, a human I recognized. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and puppy-dog face. This was Mike Newton. This made me feel mildly guilty, as I knew he had a family. But my thirst overpowered me, and I slammed him into a nearby tree, hoping he would pass out, and feel less pain. But, apparently, I'd thrown too hard, and the tree shattered, along with his ribcage. His blood spilled, and watching the warm liquid dance on to the ground, its scent no longer diluted by skin, I bit his neck, draining what was left of the blood. Instantly, the burn in my throat was nearly gone, my blood lust satisfied. Edward caught up to me, staring at Mike's bloody, beaten corpse in shock. His gaze moved toward the tree that had completely shattered, the only evidence it had ever existed in the woodchips that lay scattered about. Edward quickly uprooted a tree that was still intact, and buried Mike's remains.

"I'm sorry" I stuttered "the scent-it was just too good to resist"

Surprisingly, Edward murmured "I understand, I know the call of human blood. Let's go find Carlisle, he can figure out why the animal blood didn't work." We reached a river, and he jumped gracefully over it, landing lightly. I imitated him, but as I lobbed silently across, I hit the ground very hard, though still silent, and was quickly drilling through the layers of dirt, until I was sitting on something hot and hard. Bedrock? That was impossible. Had I really just quickly and silently made a hole clear to the bottom layer? Edward stared after me in amazement once again.

"That's impossible. Even Emmett wasn't that strong as a newborn. I've never seen a vampire so powerful"

I leaped out of the hole with one small jump, careful to land softly and not disturb the soil as I had before. When we reached the Cullen house, Edward calmly explained everything that had happened.

"Amazing" Carlisle marveled "perhaps we should do some experiments?" he left, returning with a pile of bricks, most likely from an unguarded construction site.

"Okay, Izzy" he began "I want you to pinch this brick as lightly as possible" he handed it to me, and I did as I was instructed. Nothing happened.

"It appears you can control your strength. Let's try that again, just to be sure."

I pinched the brick again, as lightly as possible. Nothing happened.

"Okay, now _try _to break it" said Carlisle. I effortlessly pinched it to dust.

"Well, Izzy" said Edward "it looks like you can conceal your strength well enough to fit in with humans. Now we'll just have to work on walking at a human pace"

I followed him back into the clearing, where he said "okay, try walking as slowly as possible" I walked at slightly below human speed, though it was almost painful to go so slowly. I picked up my pace a bit, and kept it up for awhile, until I was almost used to it. Then Edward instructed me to try running at a human pace. I went as fast as I could without looking suspicious, and slowed down a bit. After going through various things like this, in order to conceal my speed and strength, we went back to the Cullen house.

"It looks like we'll have to move" said Esme. Rosalie huffed, frustrated. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, went upstairs to pack without complaining.

"Maybe you should run back to your house and grab your things" suggested Edward

"Good idea" I replied "I'll be back soon" I ran through the woods towards my home (well, former home) with inhuman speed. Though I knew Charlie was at work, I climbed through my window, just to be safe. I grabbed a large black duffel bag, quickly grabbing all of my clothes, and shoving them into it. I picked up my black converse high-tops, and my neon basketball high-tops, the only pairs of shoes I ever wore, besides my combat boots which I was wearing at the moment, putting them on top of my clothes. I also grabbed my ipod, and charger. I quickly made a mental checklist. I had all of my clothes, the only shoes I ever wore, and my ipod and charger. I couldn't keep my cell phone, people would probably track the number. So I had everything I needed. I shoved my ipod into my pocket, putting the charger in my duffel. Quickly, I zipped it up, left a quick note for Charlie that read _where am I? I can't tell you. But I can assure you I'm not dead. I have to fake my death, for the sake of secrecy. If we ever cross paths again, I'll explain everything. I love you, I'm only doing this to protect you. _

_Isabella_ And ran back to the Cullen house, where we were discussing where to leave. Eventually, we decided to go to Seattle. They had their fair share of sunny days, but Carlisle had recently discovered that if we used ordinary spf30 sunscreen, we could prevent ourselves from glittering in the sun. So I got in the Volvo beside Edward, throwing my duffel in the trunk. I sat, thinking. The Cullens were making a whole new start, for me. They were leaving everything behind. They were truly generous. It was extremely nice of them to let me join their coven even though I can't be a vegetarian. _I _think Im_ going to love it here _I thought


	3. Brother

**Bella's pov:**

As we drove well over the speed limit toward Seattle, I couldn't help but notice a change in Edward's behavior. When I'd first been turned, he'd looked somewhat guilty and apprehensive. Now, he looked serene, smiled occasionally. I had a bit of a hunch that Edward didn't exactly enjoy "the vamp life" as I'd once called it. So, I decided to ask him about _his_ transformation.

"Edward" I asked, "What was your transformation like?" I seemed to have caught him off guard, mostly because the duration of the ride so far had been spent in content silence.

"It was extremely painful" he said, shuddering at the memory "most of my human life is hard to remember, like squinting through muddy water, but I remember every detail of my transformation very clearly. I was seventeen at the time, dying of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle found me, and apparently somehow my mother had figured out his secret, and just before dying, instructed him to "do all in your power to save him. Do what others cannot"? So he did, and I can't say I have any regrets."

"But you're not happy?" I said it like a question.

"Well, I can't say I was excessively thrilled about being a vampire, in fact for a while I was so brooding that Esme used to check my wrists for scars"

"I thought nothing could penetrate vampire skin"

"Vampire teeth and claws can" he answered, laughing lightly

"But now- I don't know. I used to be bordering on suicidal, but now I feel- giddy. Mostly when I'm around you. I'm not sure why"

There was a somewhat awkward silence, during which I contemplated what he just said. I realized that my feelings reflected his, sort of. I couldn't say I was suicidal. I was fairly happy with life. But being with him made me happier. He leaned in to kiss me, his lips pressing against mine. Soon I felt the tip of his tongue, and before long we were in a good old fashioned make out session, somehow at the same time he drove with as much speed as he had before, not swerving one centimeter from the center of the lane. After we broke it off, we sat in silence once more, and eventually to break it I put on some music. One of my favorite songs came on, and I noticed that Edward sang along softly to the lyrics.

"_Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh. How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head…"_

He had a voice like smooth velvet, the sweetest sound I ever heard.

"You have a nice voice" I informed him "you should get a career in the music business"

"Sadly, that can never be. The Volturi would come after me for sure"

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked, curious.

"The Volturi are a royal family of sorts. They reside in Volterra, and they rule over the vampire world. If anyone risks exposing their secret, they'd kill them without a second thought."

Slowly, apropos of nothing, I put the pieces together in my mind. I remembered my older brother, Mark. I hadn't thought about him in so long, and I rarely talked about him, so scarcely did I mention him that nobody except my closest friends knew I'd had a brother.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me

"I was just thinking about Mark, my brother. He supposedly was hit by a truck when he was thirteen. I was nine at the time, and I remember his funeral. During the viewing, I noticed he looked extremely pale, but I figured that was because he was dead. But he looked different, in other ways. All his flaws were erased; in fact he looked like an angel. And I swear, he moved ever so slightly. And the next morning, his body was reported to be stolen. So now, I'm thinking he might be somewhere out there, still, as a vampire."

"Mark? Mark Swan?" Edward gasped. "Rosalie might know something about him. I've seen images of a vampire in her thoughts, a young one that looked about 13. He had brown hair, and his eyes were the brightest blood red she'd ever seen- a lot like yours. In fact, when she saw you as a vampire for the first time he came to her mind."

After our conversation, the car ride seemed to take forever. I just had to see Rosalie, ask what she knew about Mark. Maybe, just maybe, I could see my supposedly deceased brother again. Thinking about Mark after all these years of repressing it made me feel a bit guilty. Charlie had been devastated that day mark "died", and was never quite the same. What would he do with himself after losing me? Knowing Charlie, he'd probably throw himself into his work. I sighed lightly, sinking back into the seat and trying to focus on the music that was still playing. On happier note, I reminded myself that I could now see the skyscrapers and smell the salty air. We were in Seattle now. We pulled up to a luxurious looking motel, where I assumed we'd be staying until we found a house. It looked almost as good as the ones celebrities stayed in. he lead me to a nice-looking room, with white walls and golden carpet. I set my duffel bag on the bed and began unpacking, impatiently waiting for Rosalie to return.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Unexpected twist, huh? Thank-you to those who have reviewed. I'll try to update soon, but school is starting soon, so it might be awhile. **


End file.
